


Can you make me love again:?

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is being an asshole, Break Up, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe will have good ending, OOC, OOC-ness a bit, Sad, idk - Freeform, lololol, maybe not, ok i stop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami had been together for 8 years,but lately things are just not working out,and they can feel it. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami was silently making dinner for him and for his boyfriend,Aomine. They had been together for 8 years now,when they started to going out,no one gave them more than one week,well neither them. It was ridiculous how they get together, they were so drunk on Kise's 18th birthday, Aomine just for fun started to make out with Kagami,and the redhaired responded,positively.After 2 hours they found themselves in bed together,exhaustively wheezing after an amazing and mind-blowing sex. They liked it so much( although it was Aomine's first no-female sex,and Kagami's first with anyone) they agreed ,they should do it more often.  
So Aomine and Kagami started to meet more often,and not just to play one-on-one. They watched films, played video games even once they went to fishing,however Aomine found it extremely boring,so they never did that again,and because of these programs their friendship became love.

And they loved each other so much,they were the prefect couple. of course the perfect, idiot couple) everyone around them surprised how they complete each other.

But sadly life is not a fairy tale. They _loved_ each other so much,they _cared_ about the other,and they _had_ amazing sex. But lately...lately Kagami realized one,two things. He and Aomine like never speak,or just the regular small talks. They used to speak about basketball or their friends or anything,or just argue,then after had a make up sex. But now,if they have dinner Kagami asks 'How was your day?' Aomine's respond is the next ' Tiring' or just 'Fine'.

The blunette is not even bother to ask how was his boyfriends day,or how is Kagami. He is not even trying...like Aomine is tired of their relationship... But when Kagami thinks about it he always tries to sweep away these thoughts,he just says,Aomine is probably having a bad day..but still,it has been a while since they laughed together or just did anything together expect eating.  
Well this is not only their faults though. Kagami is a fireman and he has night sifts,while Aomine is a well-known policeman who works during the early hours,so when they meet it is just dinner. They quickly eat,then the redhaired is off to work,no wonder their relationship is chilled.

It wasn't the other way now,either. Kagami looked at the clock,it will be soon eight at the night,which means Aomine will be soon getting home. Well its fine,he was ready with the dinner,he made his boyfriend favourite dishes ( well one of them).

He heard the key in the locker, and his boyfriend stepped in,with big black circles under his eyes,he sure had a tiring day. The blunette was speaking loudly on his smart phone cheerfully.

'Yeah? LOL,dude that's just awesome!' he laughed in a good mode. Kagami had to smile,he hasn't seen Aomine's usual smirk and honest smile in a long time,but it was a sad smile at the same time,this laughing _wasn't for him_. But still,just the thought Aomine still has his cheerfulness made him happy,although the blunette doesn't really show that side of him anymore to Kagami. 'No waaaay,that is epic!' Aomine continued ,he was wiped of the tears from his dark blue eyes.

He was speaking like five or more minutes on the telephone when he hang up,then he went and had a long shower. It has been at least twenty minutes since he was at home but still,they didn't talk a word.  
Aomine get out from the bathroom and wanted to turn on the television ( to probably watch the news,or some basketball game) but Kagami stood next to him.

'Hey' he smiled soflty,although the blunette didn't respond 'Dinner is ready'

'Oh,cool' said the taller male and went to the table,faced Kagami who was busily looking at him

'What?' asked him without looking up from his food

. 'Wow,you could tell that I've been looking at you,however _you don't look at me at all_ ' laughed Kagami,his laugh wasn't full of life like back in the years,it was more like a resigned ,hurt,laugh. 'Do you like it? The food?'

'Yeah' cut the answer Aomine, and tried to eat as quickly as he could.

Kagami felt uncomfortable,it seems like he isn't imagining the things..they are lately really not working out..he was looking back at his memories to find out when went everything wrong but he just couldn't find it. In the other day they were laughing and loving each other so much it hurts,and the next day they act like they are stranger. It is even worse when they were rivals back in high school. At least then the air was vibrating between them,but now,nothing. Not even the smallest sparkle.  
Aomine used to kissed him,when he get back from work,and take advantage of that thirty minutes they had,before Kagami went to work. Today,his boyfriend don't even talk to him,and try to east as quickly as he can so he doesn't have to sit together with Kagami. How pathetic.

The red haired couldn't bear it anymore,he didn't have any appetite,he just needed to know it, right now.

'Aomine, you don't love me anymore,do you?' asked he finally,his eyes still on the plate,no way,he would face him now. The older male was trembling hoping for that answer,however he could feel what will his partner say.

The other male stopped eating and Kagami could feel,Aomine ,first time today,is looking at him.

' I don't.' said the blunette without any emotions,not even trying to lie about it.

'Oh..' said Kagami,finally facing the other. Aomine's deep blue eyes were blank,it was like he is talking with Kuroko. 'When..when did you wanted me to tell this?' asked the red haired.

' I don't get what are you getting mad about' sighed Aomine 'Like you didn't notice that,things are different now'

'I actually did!' said Kagami louder than he wanted ' When did _you_ notice?'

Aomine made a so thinking face ' Like 3 or 4 months ago'

'What?! Then why didn't you anything at all? Why didn't you tried to fix it,or just speak about it?' said Kagami with a pitch voice,he even surprised how hysterical is he sound.

'Geez,Taiga you sound like a girl' Aomine rolled his eyes,he was annoyed,very annoyed ' It is life some things are just not working or,or at last not until forever. It's normal'

' I think it is fucking not normal if you are in an 8 years relationship,and you have a problem,you don't fix it,just throw it away!' Kagami couldn't believe it,it seems like their relationship was just important for him.

' Gez. You forget who do you speak with? I'm _still_ Aomine Daiki,it is even a miracle I was with one people for eight _fucking_ years!' Aomine started to lose his mind,he didn't need drama,he hates it,and he hates that how hysterically is Kagami,like a whining girl.

'Oh? So it was eight fucking years for you? Well sorry for wasting your precious time.' Kagami looked at him with angry and vibrating eyes,it had been a while they speak this much and this intensively. Aomine's dark blue eyes were vibrating too from anger and who the hell knows why. Kagami felt stupid,he tried to not acknowledge that lately their relationship is more than bad, and save it,while this bastard is just don't give a fuck and obviously want to move on. Eight fucking years..eh?

'Look we won't be any younger, and you just only had me,you should try more. And I should try more too ' said Aomine with a disgusting smirk,Kagami wanted to punch his face so badly,how could he love this jerk.

'Fuck you' responded Kagami.

'Ch,not anymore' Aomine again smirked,this bastard obviously enjoyed this shit. Oh my god,he hasn't seen smiling Aomine for weeks and now this fucktard has a so big smile on his stupid face.  
Disgusting. Disgusting.

'Well I suppose I don't have to say it out loud,but who knows you might not understand,so I just will make it clear. _We are done_.' said the blunette with a grin on his face,like he just win the best fucking prize on the world.

'Then get the fuck out from my house' said Kagami with a killing look. The other male just 'Tch'-ed and went to their bedroom for his clothes,and belongings.

 

A hour later he was ready with his three big trunks. ( he didn't have too much belongings,since it was Kagami's apartment so he didn't have any furniture,just his clothes and small things like toothbrush or his favourite 'I'm the best' dark blue mug) Aomine took out the trunks out from the apartment and he was standing in the main door,Kagami was sitting on the huge couch (which he bought so they can cuddle without any problems) and looked with a not so kind look on his face at the blunette.

'Eh? After 8 years and you don't even come and give me a bye bye hug?' asked sarcastically the taller male,and waving Kagami to come here. The red haired sighed and went to the other male,although he really didn't want to ,but he thought if he will do it Aomine will get out sooner. And at this moment he didn't want anything more just the blunette disappear.

When they faced Aomine gave him his usual smirk,but now Kagami couldn't find it attractive as he always did,in fact he just realized Aomine's smirk isn't even symmetrical,his right side of the mouth is more up than the left. What a loser.

The blue haired suddenly hugged him,his body was cold,and hug was emotionless,it wasn't longer than five seconds,but still Kagami felt like he had been hugged awkwardly for thirty minutes. Aomine slipped him,grabbed his trunks and stepped out from the apartment,Kagami was watching Aomine,his past as walks away,when the blunette was like five steps away he turned around,and said.

'Oi,Taiga. One last thing for your future relationships 'smirked again Aomine,Kagami knew it won't be any good ' First,don't fucking whine like a girl,it isn't hot.' the red haired snorted  'And Mr.Firefighter man. Go to the gym you gained weight' winked the blue haired.

'Hey,asshole. Mine friendly advice is the next 'smiled Kagami ' go and die'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if Japanese people have godparents I just needed it in my story so sorry for that~  
> Srry for grammatical mistakes,enjoy!

4 months later

 

I had been already four months,since they break up. However they really not had a nice ending,forgetting someone who you have been with for eight years is everything,but not easy,and Kagami experienced it. When he went to shopping he bought too many foods for two people,when he get home he said 'I'm home' but no one was there to answer. When he ate his dinner he faced the wall,and not Aomine's face as he is enjoying his food,when he took a bath he called out 'You can go now' but for who? He lived alone..after eight years. He almost forget how to live alone,he forgot that how cold is the big bed if you don't share it with anyone. He forgot that how boring the TV shows if you can't discuss it with someone,he forgot that feeling when you wake up by a warm,and kind morning kiss...

His emotions weren't stable neither. The day after they broke up,he was full of confident he made the right choice,that asshole just doesn't deserve him,but as the days are went this self confidence started to disappear. Soon he felt like it was quite sure it was kind of his fault..however he didn't know exactly why,he just felt a pain in his chest every time he saw what reminded him of Aomine,and sadly that happened a lot. The bluenette didn't make a very good job with packing because the red haired always found some little tings which belonged to Aomine,first he wanted to threw them out,but he just didn't have the heart. Maybe they will one day,then he can give back those things to his ex boyfriend.

Speaking of it,he hasn't seen Aomine since that day,not like he really wanted,but he didn't,which is quite strange because the blue haired worked really near to Kagami's apartment. When he walked in the streets the red haired unwittingly always watched the cars maybe one of the drivers is Aomine,although he wasn't really sure what would he have done if they randomly meet,but they didn't so it was ok.  
However he read an article about him, he was raised now he is a captain,maybe he is working in an another town that is why they didn't meet. Not like Kagami really cared tho...

_________________________________________________

Kuroko was always next to him,and when he said how did they break up,Kuroko totally said that Kagami made the right choice,and Aomine's old self is probably back. Aomine's 'the only one who can beat be blablah' part successfully disappeared,when he was with Kagami during the years,but it seems like in the end the high schooler Aomine was back. 

Kuroko was really worried about Kagami since the red haired didn't have his usual appetite and he worked just way too much,so he didn't have to be alone at home. Even the light blue haired asked him to go out and drunk (which is really not him) but the taller male resisted.  
He organized a little party for him,he invited the Generation of Miracles too,but they couldn't cheer Kagami up,however the red haired said the all time 'I'm fine! I'm not a girl!', it seemed like he coud fool the others,but Kuroko knew Kagami isn't over,which is normal,after all Aomine was Kagami's first everything. 

Kuroko was mad at Aomine but since they have been childhood friends he couldn't ignore the dark blue haired,however he didn't tell Kagami,they have meet,or even that how is Aomine. Because Aomine felt just way too good,probably it would make Kagami sad knowing that his ex boyfriend is totally happy without him,while he obviously isn't. 

Now Kuroko was again going to Kagami's apartment to check him if he is alright. He knew that Kagami is not that sad he would do any kind of stupid things,still, it just felt nicer to know the red haired is doing fine. He bought some burgers for Kagami,and ranged the doorbell,there wasn't any answer immediately,the light blue haired get used to it,usually it took at least three minutes to open the door for Kagami,just like now.

When the door opened the red haired stood here,he scrubbed his eyes,and yawned,probably he was sleeping,but Kuroko didn't mind, Kagami was just working and sleeping,nothing else,he didn't even went to play basketball,however Kuroko asked him a lot of times to play with him. Of course he wasn't that good opponent like Aomine,but for just spending the time he would be enough,although Kagami always said no or he is just not feeling it. Kuroko accepted it,he knew basketball for Kagami is something which has a lot of memory with Aomine. Basketball was his first love,but Aomine was his true love,this two things were very sensitive points for him.

Kuroko went in the apartment and looked around. Everything was tidy,it is a good sign. 

'I bought you some burgers Kagami-kun' the smaller male handed the paper bag to the sleepy red haired. ' It is just three,sorry I can't spend anymore on you'

'Ah,you shouldn't even buy me burgers Tetsu' yawned a big Kagami ' I told you I can take care of myself. I can cook,I can do the housework,everything is fine. You don't have to check me every time,like I'm a baby' said kind of offended Kagami.

'I know you can take care of your body,but can you take care of your soul?'

Kagami blinked a big. Just what. Kuroko was still looking at him blankly,waiting for his respond.

'Eeer,Tetsu,that is just strange' he ran his fingers trough his hair nervously 'I mean I'm fine,but I think I told ya like a hundred times' laughed Kagami uncomfortably.

'Don't be ridiculous Kagami-kun,it is just the 89th time you said it.' and he wasn't even joking,Kuroko was counting it' I think you should go out a little,make programs. You act like an eighty years old'

'Who is the one who speaking..'

'Excuse me?' Kuroko slightly raised his eyebrows' Aiko's fifth birthday will be on Friday,so we are organizing a party for him. We would be really glad if you could come'

'Oh? It has been already five years? That little brat sure is a big kid now ' laughed Kagami.

'I would be really appreciate if you wouldn't call my son a brat,Kagami-kun' said quite angrily Kuroko.

'Oh sorry Tetsu,you know how I love him,sure no problem is always nice to see my godson!'Kagami smiled,finally a genuine smile,Kuroko was happy.

'Well he misses his godmother too'

'...Tetsu,last time I'm telling you! I'm his godfather too,not fucking godmother!' Kagami yelled,he was annoyed. 

'Right' smiled the light blue haired 'I will text you the informations in email,and you promised you will come,Kagami-kun. Aiko will be really happy to see his godmother after such a long time. Bye for now' Kuroko chuckled,Kagami just throw a big fluffy pillow at him. But he was glad it had been really a time since he has seen Kuroko's and Momoi's little child,Aiko.

Kuroko asked him to be one of the godparents and Momoi asked Aomine to be one of the godparents,and since that time they were together,somehow he became the godmother and Aomine of course the godfather...However he always argued about it,why is he the girl? And the worst of it is that Aiko had decided he will be the godmother,and Kagami just loves him so much,he couldn't do anything about it. It will be really strange..first time seeing Aiko when he is not whit Aomine,it will be hard to explain the little guy the situation.

____________________________________________________

The week have gone very quickly and when Kagami was having his breakfast he realized it is already Friday,which means the day of Aiko's birthday party. Kagami bought him a blue Air Jordan basketball shoes,he asked Kuroko what if it would be good for his son,and the light haired thought it was a great idea. Aiko loved to play basketball , and back in the days Aomine and Kagami were playing with him a lot,of course he was so little like 3 or 4 years old,but still the little pink haired really enjoyed playing and he was always amused when his godparents were playing one-on-one,sometimes they just did it for Aiko,because they could cheer him up with their playing.

Since Aiko is Kuroko's and Momoi's child he wasn't that tall,but he was adorable. He had big pink fluffy hair and big pale blue eyes,and fortunately he wasn't like his dad,he could show his emotions very well,although sometimes Aiko disappeared too,but in fact he was just standing a few steps away.

Kagami really loved that kid,to be honest he was a little bit jealous too, Kuroko could have a child,but he couldn't..which is normal in his case,however that is true too he hadn't have any action with a female,he just had Aomine all in his life. So maybe he would like it,then he could have a family too,but some reason women just didn't attract him. But hey,everything is starting now,it can happen he will find his true love in a woman's personality.

 

The redhaired asked a day out at his work,so he can spend all day with his friends,whom he hasn't seen in a while,actually he was happy. Kuroko might be right,he need a little relax. Since he is a single Kagami has been working too much,so he doesn't have any free time when he can think,and because of the too much work, he lost weight. Well not lost,but the unwanted fats on his stomach (which weren't too much) are now perfect abs. Yeah..he had to admit one thing,Aomine was right with the gaining thing..he might have get some extra kilos. Kagami tired to think positively. Aomine and him break up,he worked more with his firefighter work,he worked out more,now he is looking better than ever. So yeah his life is cool,isn't it?

The red haired left his home cheerfully,and went to Kuroko's place. He made some American steaks to the party,not a very usual birthday food,but Kagami could do divine steaks. He could do rare,medium,or well done,and they were so damn good. Well alright,he made the food for a selfish reason,knowing Aiko, he asked for vanilla cake,vanilla sweets and Kagami isn't really into them,so he made food for himself,after all a big Firefighter man shouldn't starve! 

There were lot of cars in front of Kuroko's house,at least fifteen,well it seems like it will be a bigger party than Kagami thought. He ranged the doorbell and after a short time Kuroko opened the door,he looked already exhausted,although the party just started.

'I'm glad you came Kagami-kun,come in' said in quiet voice the smaller man.

'Wow,Tetsu you don't look so good. Anyways why are here this much people?' asked Kagami,and he was right, he could barely stand in the living room, people always knocked into his shoulders and murmured 'sorry',and he could see through the windows the garden was full too. 

'It seems like Momoi-san invited more people than I thought,but its fine. I'm just afraid the food won't be enough' sighed Kuroko. 'If you excuse me,I have to go the the shop for some ingredients. Kagami-kun,if I buy them,could you please cook?' first the red haired wanted to say no,but looking at his friend he had to help,and after all Kuroko was always next to him,he can really do it for him,so he nodded.

Kuroko left,and Kagami was standing there alone. He thought it will be a family reunion or something like that but looking at the crowd,he doesn't really see any familiar people at all, he felt uncomfortable, until someone knocked into his butt,yes,someone just headed his butt.

'Godmaaaaaaaaaaa'yelled a cheerfull and high voice,Kagami looked down,and it was his favourite little person,Aiko.

'Hey dude!' Kagami laughed and pick up the little boy,he throw up the laughing boy at the air a few times,then tightly hugged him. ' I missed ya so much! Look at that,you grow up! You can even head my butt! That's awesome!' said with full amusement Kagami as he put down Aiko,the little guy was looking at him with full of love in his eyes,it been such a while since someone looked at him like this.

'I missed you too! Yeah I'm huge now,look at this!' showed Aiko,he stood on his toes, with that he grew plus five centimeters ' Soon I can play with you and godpa!' he was really excited,and happy,but Kagami gave him a sad smile. How will he tell the little boy his favourite godparents aren't together anymore?

'Well..uhm..' he started,Aiko has the rights to know the truth,he has to tell him,unless Kuroko hasn't told him yet,that would be great,but the to be honest the chances are low. 'Me and Aomine..'

'Whatabout him?' looked up at Kagamai the little boy with his huge sparkling eyes ' Godpa is outside'

'What?' Kagami blinked.

'Godpa,Aomine,he arrived sooner,he bought me a basketball jersey! Do you wanna see it??It's so cooool!' then the little dude ran away,probably to put on his new jersey and show it to Kagami.

But the redhaired was just frozen and looked out to the garden,where he spotted a tall,tanned,blue haired man. However he could just see his back,he know this back very well,after all for 8 years when he woke up he faced that scenery,it was Aomine Daiki's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lö Aomine appeared in the end,dum-dum dramaaaaaaaaaa. Okay,no xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 12 yrs here is the 3rd chapter!

He shouldn't be that surprised,he should have know that Aomine will be probably at the party too. After all the dark blue haired Aiko's another godparent and he is still Momoi's best friend,of course she invited him. But still knowing a thing and actually seeing, is a very different situation. 

Kagami didn't know what to do. Should he avoiding him,or should he face him and say 'hi'?  
Well he is a 26 years old,tall,grown man who is actually a firefighter man. Its obvious what will he do.

He will avoid his ex-boyfriend. Well aright,it might be not the bravest action,but he doesn't really want to face Aomine,if he doesn't need to. And why would he has to? It is easy as 1x1,he will watch Aomine's every move from a distance. If the blue haired is outside he will be inside and vice verse,it shouldn't be hard,he can do it. And no,it is not ridiculous at all...maybe,just a little. Okay,it might be,but hey, Aomine was his everything for eight years,and he suddenly just said it is enough for him. You wouldn't want to face this person either,would you?

Kagami was waiting for Kuroko to get back,because there were so many unknown people for him,he didn't know what to do. Mostly,he was just looking at the garden and checking if a certain dark blue haired is still outside,when he saw Aomine's hair he sighed in relief. He is in still safe. 

Kagami was looking at the pictures on the wall. There were Kuroko's and Momoi's wedding picture,she was so beautiful that day,it wasn't so hard for her,Kagami always thought Momoi is a very pretty and nice girl,and to be honest he never really understood why is she waiting for Kuroko,and not moving on. Not like Kuroko wouldn't be a nice guy,but he hasn't returned the pink haired girl feelings for years,but when they were 19 years old,suddenly the little,light blue haired realized something,and asked her out to go on a date. On that date they become boyfriend and girlfriend, not that much later they had their wedding,then Aiko was born. After that date events went very quickly. 

But Kagami is glad for Kuroko and Momoi's happiness,they are a very nice couple and they truly deserve it. He just hope they won't end like he and Aomine did, well people always said they wont be together for so long,but they did 8 years which is nice. More than nice. But it is ended,what is normal...not everyone's relationship lasts forever. 

But it is just so strange to be a single,before Aomine he wasn't interested in love,then they got together suddenly. First,their relationship was very awkward they didn't do any romantic thing at all they went to maji burger or played one-on-one,their sex was also rough and aggressive. But after a while they fell in love with each other,and there was some nights when they were cuddling on the sofa,or went to a restaurant as a date,and the sex was gentle and with full of emoticons.

Aomine got jealous when he was speaking with Himuro on the phone for 30 minutes, Kagami had to keep cool at that time,but inside he was just so happy the tanned is male is jealous and acting like a little girl.  
But Kagami had his jealous moments too. When Aomine went out drinking with Kise, and didn't reply to his text messages, and when he called him ,the golden haired was the one who picked up the mobile phone. The red haired for some reason always felt insecure when Kise and his boyfriend went somewhere together. He knew Aomine wouldn't cheat on him, but he golden haired looked so well,and they were friends back in the elementary school,who knows in the past what they had between each other.   
And Aomine knew it. He knew how Kagami felt about them,so when Taiga was around them,he playfully hugged Kise or hit his ass,while he was looking into his lover's eyes,which were vibrating because of the anger,then he smirked. He loved making Kagami jealous,he always found it so,so hot.

 

Kagami shook his head when he realized he is doing it again,he catch himself thinking about Aomine randomly. He goes to shopping and looking at the items when he realizes he has been standing there for five minutes and thinking about a specific blue haired man.   
Kagami quickly looked out to the garden and he almost fainted when he couldn't find the tall,blue head. He was too dozen out,and now he lost Aomine! But it is not that hard,if he is not outside then he must be in the house. The red haired looked around in the living room,but Aomine wasn't there neither. Okay,this house have like 3 more rooms,he can be anywhere, fortunately Aomine can be spotted so easily with his 192cm and tan skin. 

However Kagami know it,it is really ridiculous playing 'hide and seek' with Aomine but he just doesn't wanna meet with him. And anyways where the hell is Kuroko? He went to the shop like 30 minutes ago!

He quickly write a text message to his light blue haired friend,but as soon as he sent it ,he looked up from his mobile phone,to check if Aomine is in the same room as him,he wasn't.

Kagami suddenly felt an urge to pee,he fight trough himself in the crowd to reach the white bathroom door. He wanted to grab the clench to open the door,but before he could someone who was in the bathroom opened the door from the inside.   
Kagami looked up to say sorry for almost bumping into the person,but the other was faster,again.

'Oh sorry,Taiga' the red haired immediately recognized this cocky voice, unequivocally this sarcastic,arrogant voice is Aomine Daiki's.

'It's Kagami for you' said the red haired as he faced now his ex boyfriend. Unfortunately he looked still very good, and in the past few months stubble grown on his chin,which made him more mature and attractive,Kagami hated it. Damn,he always had a thing for stubble,and now this bastard has it,great! Really fucking great.

'Auch,after 8 years? Really, Taiga?' there was something in Aomine's voice tone which irritated the other male very much. 

'As I said. It's Kagami for you,Aomine' the red haired pressed his tone when he said 'Aomine'. He wanted to show it,they are not in that relationship to call the other in their first names. After all when they broke up,they didn't say that they will be still friends,nothing like that. They haven't said a word to the other since that. ' And get out from the bathroom,I have to use it'

'Yeah' signed dramatically Aomine' I remember how small your bladder is' smirked the dark blue haired and he moved away so Kagami could go to the bathroom. 

'Just fuck you' said Kagami with poker face ,he really wanted to stop this conversation,he almost shut the door and finally pee (because he really had to) when Aomine stopped him with his voice.

'Oi,Kagami' said Aomine,with ploy in his voice. The red haired had a feeling he should just ignore him and close to door..but his heart wanted to keep the conversation on and know what Aomine wants to say. 

'Yeah?' asked the red haired with a tired voice.

' Your butt is great as ever ' said the dark blue haired as he licked his lips and stared at Kagami's ass then at his crotch. 

'ARGHHH!' muttered Kagami with a red face,then quickly closed the door,he leaned to the white door and put his hands on his chest and listened as his heart is almost ripping out from its place. 

Did this really happened? Did Aomine just complimented his butt and he is sure the tanned man just had a long look at his crotch,and that bastard definitely licked his lips? He totally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is meeh,but i couldnt figure out any better.  
> in the next chapter Kagami will meet Aomine more,although he doesn't really wanna xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention: as in the tags said Kagami is kinda OOC...I mean I don't think so in the real KNB he would be this 'weak',but hey it is my story and he is a heroine ok?xD

After that incident the party went smoothly. Kuroko just got back as Kagami stepped out from the bathroom,the light blue haired said he couldn't decided if he should buy vanilla shake or extra vanilla shake,that's why was gone for that much time. Of course Momoi argued with him a little,but she forgive so easily,and the party continued, Aiko was really happy and he thanked every gift,however Kagami couldn't tell what's up with his godparents,and it is kinda made him upset. He felt like he betrayed the little dude,whit not telling him the truth. 

Although Aiko didn't realize a thing, but the others did ( of course who knew they were a couple,they didn't told it to everyone,someone wouldn't accept it) for example Midorima asked Kagami about them,which really surprised the red haired because first the glassed man was kinda against their relationship. Kagami felt like he is disgusted by the fact,his friends are gay,and tried to avoid them,so it was sure a surprise when he pointed out that Kagami and Aomine are not 'flirting in front of everyone then go to a dark room for 10 minutes,and when they come back they look pretty exhausted'. Okay,that is true they might have flirted in front of their friends then go to the bathroom for a quick round. But hey,they found it extremely hot and exciting,doing it while they are just a few meters apart from the others. 

Kagami told Midorima the situation who actually looked quite shocked and sad about it,he wished the best to Kagami and then left,probably he went back to the hotel where he stayed. He is a famous doctor who is working in England so he just come back to Japan for two weeks, of course he didn't know about it,Kagami wouldn't call him,and tell Midorima that they broke up. They are friends that's true,but not that close ones.   
He was the only one form the GOM who hasn't known they are not together anymore,so the other on purpose didn't bring up this topic. If they met Kagami they just patted his back and shortly asked 'What's up?' .

The red haired went home around 10 pm he was one of the last guests,he even helped Kuroko and Momoi doing the washing and tiding the living room,which was a total mess.   
Aomine left at 8:34 pm ( no,Kagami didn't pay attention to him at all,please...),but after their bathroom strange conversation the dark blue haired didn't say a word to him,not even looked at him.  
Aomine ignored Kagami and it just made crazy the red haired. He should be the one who doesn't give any fuck about the other,theyn what is that?! Then why did he speak to him?! Why did he compliment his butt?! Ha?!  
It would have been so,so,so much better if they didn't have that three minute conversation,because of that Kagami again felt nervous if the thought about the tanned male,and again started to think about him.

And he truly hated it,he was almost over him. He almost recovered ,but nooo he has to bump into that attractive bastard,and that fucktard had to compliment him, and plus after that he ignored him! What the fuck,Kagami didn't understand anything. He should be angry at him,not even thinking about the blue haired,that piece of shit broke his innocent heart.  
He really hoped that Aomine was suffering too,and was totally hopeless without him,and realized that he made a terrible mistake.

 

~~~~~~~~

Aomine wanted to leave from Aiko's party when someone pulled his arm back,and stopped him.  
He turned around and found Momoi there putting her arms across on her chest and looking at him angry,very angry.

'What?' rolled his dark blue eyes the tanned male.

'Dai-chan! You promised me something,but you broke it!' said Momoi. Aomine quite felt like he is Aiko and the pink haired woman is his mother,who is interrogating her little kid,who just did something bad. 

' I have no idea,what are you talking about' yawned Aomine,and wanted to go out from the house,but Satsuki pulled him back by his T-shirt. ' Heey,its a new one,don't make it lose!' shouted Aomine.

' Damn it Dai-chan!' said angrily Momoi,after she realized what did she just said ,she looked carefully around and make sure Aiko wasn't there. ' I can't believe it,your lame T-shirt is the most important thing right now!'

'What?!' Aomine raised his eyebrows ' Lame T-shirt?! It is dark blue,it can't be lame!'

Momoi hit the tanned male's head ' Seriously,Dai-chan...I told you, if you want to come to the party there is one,just one condition...you can't talk to Kagamin,and I saw you did!'

The policeman sighed and leaned to the front door,and looked into deeply Satsuki's eyes with blank expression,the girl immediately understood she asked a sensitive point. 'What did you tell him?' asked Momoi in a soft and very quiet voice.

' I just told him,his butt is great as ever,it is really..' said the tanned male in a deep voice he was looking at a painting on the wall for a few sec,the he straightened and shake himself. ' Now I'm going to the bar,we will see maybe I will be lucky. Who am I kidding? I'm fucking Aomine Daiki,I'm sure the chicks are just waiting for me,and for my chocolate pole. If you know what I mean. Bye Satsuki' said Aomine with his usual cocky voice,then before he left he gave the girl his famous smirk. Then he walked out from the house.

Momoi was watching Aomine's back and when he was in a distance,she sighed and said to herself.  
' I wish Dai-chan,you wouldn't lie to yourself...'

 

~~~~~~~~

It has been already three weeks since the party and Kagami was happy,okay not that super-duper happy,but he enjoyed life.   
And no he wasn't thinking about Aomine either.(well he was,but just 2-3 times per a day,that is not that much,comparing to that when he was thinking about him all day)  
He was happy because Himuro came back to the city for a whole month and they could hang out,and Kagami hate it to admit but his childhood friend could cheer him up more than Kuroko,although the light blue haired truly tried,and he is really thankful because of it,but it wasn't so effective.

Of course Himuro knew what happened with his little brother and first he really wanted to go Aomine's places and punch him or just sent him to a warmer climate,but since Kagami said the tanned male wouldn't change just because of this and they are grown man,he didn't do it.  
They played one-on-one or went to shopping (not clothes,just basketball shoes) or they just hang out and speak about the old times. 

Like today,they agreed they will meet at a restaurant at 7 pm,so Kagami thought it is the best time to set off,he doesn't want to be late,that would be rude,and Himuro doesn't deserve it.  
Since it is already November,it gets soon pretty dark ,so Kagami thought he will go with his car.  
He usually uses the public transport or he just walks but today he felt like he want to drive.  
It has been such a long time since he was driving( it is because usually Aomine used his car,and when they wanted to go somewhere he was driving and Kagami was just sitting next to him,and singing along with the radio) so it will be nice to refresh his memories.   
But he hasn't used his cars since 4 months,so he felt quite nervous,but it was too late,he missed the bus and no way he could do it in time by one foot,he has to drive.

Kagami started up the car and slowly pushed the gas pedal,it seems like he remembers ,cool.  
He was quite impressed with himself,yeah he can still drive. Take that world!  
He even listened the radio,which gave him more strength and now he was driving quite fast,until he heard police siren,he turned down the music,yes it was definitely the police,Kagami looked at the rearv-view mirror and saw the flashing lights behind his car. He pulled down from the street and stopped the red vehicle.  
It was so dark he couldn't see anything but he heard as the policeman is stepping closer and closer to his car,then he knocked on the window.  
Kagami pulled down the mirror and with his sweetest voice he asked

'Yes? Is there any problem officer?' the red haired was busily searching for his license in the file-folder.

'Your light is too dim' when Kagami heard this sentence he almost hit his head to the dashboard. 

'Aomine?!' his eyes widened as he finally looked out from the window,yes it was him,although he could be seen barely in the night thanks to his tanned skin.

'It is officer Aomine to you' that bastard was sure enjoying it,Kagami could feel how happy is he.  
' So as I said earlier your light is too dim'

'Yeah I heard that' hummed Kagami.

'Yeah but now I was speaking about basketball,but how funny your light is too dim here too' Aomine was laughing,he even wiped out some tears from his eyes.

'Just gimme the penalty and let me go!' Kagami really wanted to stop this conversation as soon as he could.

'Oh,yes. You were speeding too,that is like..**** jen ' Aomine smirked as he gave the paper to Kagami,the red haired was really angry. Why,why does is this happening? Why is Aomine such a jerk? Why can't he leave him alone?! 'Oi,Kagami..your hands are shaking.'

' I really hate you' said Kagami and looked up to Aomine with tears in his eyes,but he tried to keep his cool,and not showing his weakness ' I really do! You are the worst kind of people! Why can't you leave me alone?!! You break up with me after fucking eight years because you suddenly don't love me anymore,then I don't know anything about you for 4 months,then you show up at Aiko's party and complimenting me and everything! Like what the fuck do you want?! I'm suffering you fucking idiot,then please do me a favor and don't randomly show up in my life or just die already!  
You knew it is my car,then why the fuck you stopped me?! And what's up with that bill?! I can't pay that much ,that is how much I earn in a month and you fucking know it! Or maybe you don't..I can imagine that after 8 years you don't even know how much I earn! Look at me,what have you done! You ruined my life! Seriously,I wish someone would just shot you during one of your mission!'  
shouted Kagami and as soon as he finished his monolog,he drove away.

Aomine was standing there speechless,and looking after the red car as he ex-boyfriend is driving away with 120hm/h.  
' I should give him an another speeding ticket' sighed the tanned male and get into his police car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and lö Aomine only giving fucks about speeding tickets,bravo~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a really short one sorry,however it is all about Aomine. I thought he need a little more role,and finally we know why did he broke up with Kagami.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> grammar mistakes,grammar mistakes everywhere

Aomine finished his night shift and went back to his little apartment,which was the other side of the city,so when he wants to go the nearest shop during the day he wouldn't bump into Kagami.  
Not like care tho,and it is truth, if they bump to each other he will just say quirks to him or say that his T-shirt is ugly then minding his own business. Not caring about Kagami's reaction,although he would like to see the annoyed red haired face ,it is just priceless.

Aomine liked this day,however when he went to work at 3 pm, he really thought about that he will say that he has a cold,or he just won't go,but he glad he did. He could give a penalty to Kagami for speeding and because his car's light was too dim. He has the opportunity to say him ' Your light is too dim' again,And it just made him god damn real happy,its brings back the nice memories,when Kagami wasn't a pussy.

Yeah,you heard that right. Aomine broke up with him because he thought that Kagami became too sensitive,too soft...like a girl? Okay,that is too much but he really changed.   
Aomine had an interest in him because of his cocky attitude and spirit,and that he was the only one who made him love basketball again. He was interesting back then, they were picking on the other,make fun of about the others stupidity,and he truly loved that.  
After all he is fucking Aomine Daiki,he doesn't want a girl in a male body,but he got that.

Kagami quite changed when he became 25 years old, when Aomine got home he felt like he has a wife who is waiting for him at home. Their apartment was tidy,too tidy,it was almost uncomfortable. Freshly baked food was waiting for him on the table, once Kagami even baked an apple pie,like what the hell?! It is not a Disney movie!  
Alright,he didn't say anything at first because he knew that Kagami is doing these things for him because he loves him,but at the same time,Aomine felt like he is not losing just his lover but at his best friend the same time. The dark blue haired man kinda felt like Kagami was choking him,in the end he was working much more on purpose just he doesn't have to be at home,and he doesn't have to speak with him.  
At the last months he started to not like his boyfriend Aomine found Kagami's acts annoying and overreacted,his love is disappeared also,so he thought before he will hate Kagami,he will end this relationship.  
And after they broke up Aomine felt relieved and free again, when he left that apartment and breathed in the air,he could feel something new it in.

But today...when he gave the fine to him,and before Kagami drove away,when the red haired said those words,something moved in his heart. No he doesn't give a shit about that his ex boyfriend wished his death,he knows that Kagami wasn't serious about that..but those thing which he said,   
h o w he said..that was hot. Kagami was angry,his crimson eyes were killer,his face was was read because of the yelling, his voice was deep and full of with confident,it was such like the 17 years old Seirin Kagami,and damn man.

 

Aomine throw himself onto his big and not really comfortable coach ( he got it from Satsuki,since he didn't really have had any furniture when he moved out from Taiga)  
He tousled his short dark blue hair,smirked and said it out loudly to himself. ' Hah,it seems like the wild Bakagmi is still there,neh? I guess he was just sleeping until now,holding back in himself,but it's too late.. I saw it,and I liked it' 

One thing which Aomine really likes, is the fervid and wild Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohooooo. Uh,it seems like Aomine again has an interest in Kagami after seeing his old self? Maybe is it too late for him? He really doesn't deserve Kagami after those,maybe I won't give the Tiger back to him...muhahahhaha >:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why I can't make a nice Aomine,he is not this much ass in the KnB,why ;_;  
> *hides in the dark corner*  
> and I think it is time for a hiatus,I'm out of ideas x3

Kagami was so pissed off even Himuro couldn’t calm him down,and if his brother couldn't it means now Aomine really did it. There was a few times when Aomine did some really stupid things ( for example, he throw out his boyfriend boxers and he bought him dark blue ones because they are more 'fabulous', or when he was jealous he deleted Himuro's number from Kagami's phone) but the red haired always forgiven him.

But now when Kagami get back from their dinner he was still trembling from anger. It has been a long time since he was his angry,lately his life was calm and peaceful,but now he felt as he could explode in any moment. He wished if he could smack Aomine's head like a watermelon.  
And that damn penalty too! Like what the fuck did Aomine think? He might be a firefighter man,but god damn it,he is not a millionaire! And what is that with 'your light is too dim'?!! Who was the one who won the winter cup? HM?! Well definitely not him! And anyways how old is he,again 17?!  
Because this behavior is like the 17 years old cocky,bastard Aomine Daiki,who thinks he is the best in the world.  
Then fine let's play,he will be the 17 years old Kagami too,then.

~~~~~

Kuroko looked really strangely when Kagami invited him to Maju burger,it was just so unusual. Lately his friend didn't really invited to him anywhere,or when Kuroko did,Kagami resisted,and why Maji burger? They use to go there when they were at high school,it is so nostalgic.  
However the little pale haired was happy,in Kagami wants to hang out it should mean that he is okay and feeling right,so he said yes happily.

The light blue haired arrived earlier than Kagami so he sat down to one of the tables and ordered a big vanilla shake,just for the old times,and still he really likes milkshake,just his wife doesn't let him drink too many because 'it is to sweet and bad for the health'. And Kuroko accepted it,he doesn't want to argue with his wife,and after 6 years of marriage he learned that it is better to be quiet and let the woman speak,it was especially easy for him,he isn't popular by that how much does he talk.

It has been already 7 minutes since he sat down,so he thought it is the time to write a text message for Kagami and ask it where is he,and why is he late. He just found his phone when he saw the tall read haired as he just entered the shop. When Kuroko saw Kagami he slightly raised his eyebrows, the other male waved to him cheerfully,then sit to the other chair,they were facing each other.

'Yo,sorry Tetsu,but I was walking and it took longer than I expected' said Kagami as an excuse, Kuroko's eyes were still on him while he was ordering 6cheeseburgers and a big fries. 'What?' asked the red haired when he realized his friend has been starting at him since he arrived.

' “Yo” Kagami-kun? And what are you wearing? I believe in that it was your favourite T-shirt back in the high school you were always wearing it,but I haven't seen it in a while, so?' 

Kagami blinked a big then shivered ' First of all Tetsu,that is just very creepy if you remember that I used to wear this shirt most of the times,8 years ago. I just found it today when I was cleaning and I thought I'm gonna put it on today. Why is it not fashionable?' the red haired male voice was quite worried.

Kuroko gave him an I-don't-believe-you look ,Kagami felt guilty. Yeah he can't fool his best friend that easily,he sighed then continued ' Well to be honest, I kinda wanna relive my life..' confessed the red haired.

The light blue haired man looked strangely,he had no idea what Kagami meant.  
' And do you think Kagami-kun if you starting to wear again your high school T-shirt you are going to start a new life? And anyways,what have happened you until this point in your life made you,who are you today,and I think you are great people Kagam-kun,so don't change . And please threw this ridiculous shirt out..' said Kuroko while he supped a big from his shake. 

Kagami laughed 'You hate this shirt that much?' but after that his expression was more serious  
' I just kinda feel like..I throw out 8 years from my life. I mean I spent 8 years with someone,and what happened? Nothing really. What if me and Aomine didn't go out together? Maybe I would have gone to America and now I would be a famous basketball player at the NBA.  
But look at me now,I'm a firefighter man,who can't pay a penalty' sighed a big Kagami and looked at his burgers like they are the most interesting thing in the world.

'Kagami-kun...I can't believe it,you were speeding again!' Kuroko gave him a not so proud look.

'What Tetsu?!' Kagami was offended,he is telling Kuroko his touching life changing story and he only cares about speeding ' Anyways,that shit head gave it to me! Can you believe it?! He stopped me and told me ' Your light is too dim'!

Kuroko almost chocked when he heard that sentence,he swears he likes Kagami really much,but is was just too funny,he didn't want to hurt his friend,so the light blue haired was really trying to hold his laughter back. Of course Kagami realized what's up and couldn't resist he had to smile too.  
'Seriously,what the hell? Who stops people like “your light is too dim!” I swear he was enjoying it so freaking much,and he gave me a ticket for speeding too,that bastard..'

When Kuroko returned to his old ,calm self,he stood up and paid for his vanilla shake' Well, I'm really glad you are better Kagami-kun,I can see the improvement,however it took you almost six months. I have to go now, Aiko is waiting for me at the kindergarten,I have to go now. But I would be really happy if you would come with us to a party on Saturday night?'

Now it was Kagami's turn to almost choke himself,did he heard right? Kuroko inviting him to a party?! Kuroko could see his friend doesn't get it so he continued. ' Don't expect any wild party please Kagami-kun. It is just a bigger friendly reunion,which will be at a club. It wasn't me who choose this as a spot you can believe it, but I really hope you can manage to come,and if you do. Please come in something which you bought this years' said Kuroko as he looked at Kagami's shirt.

'Ahw,come one Tetsu,it is not that bad!' Kagami whined,then looked at his shirt,okay maybe the Pokemon themed T-shirt is not the best for a 190 cm tall,26 yrs old firefighter man..but hey pokemon is awesome! Kuroko is just jealous,oh yeah. He should buy a Pokemon themed T-shirt for Aiko,then Kuroko can see it all day,oh yes!

 

~~~~~~~~

Friday came very early and Kagami was glad because of it, actually he wanted to party. It has been a while since he was dancing at a club or just drinking cocktails,however he is not that party type men,he still wants to go.  
He did his hair,put a very good colony on him, also he was wearing a very tight black jeans (which made his butt hmmmmm) and was wearing a V cut dark blue T-shirt.  
He looked at the mirror and he was very satisfied, those working outs sure made the job! Look at him,damn!  
'Geez,I almost act like Ahomine,attacking my own reflection,but man I look so good! Maybe I will get lucky tonight,after all it has been 6 months since I had any action ' thought Kagami.  
Before he left the house he again made a Johnny Bravo pose to the mirror,just making sure he still looks fabulous. 

He arrived to the address which Kuroko gave him,and it must be a popular night club,since there was a huge queue before the entrance, it's kinda made Kagami sad,he really doesn't want to wait,just go in an party!But looking at those people it will be sure a 30 min waiting,he parked down his car and walked to the end of a queue.  
Some cheerful girls were chatting in front of him,looking at them the red haired realized one,two things. They were extremely young like,16 years old and they were wearing heavy makeup and very short skirt. Last time he was clubbing girls didn't look like this..he has to be careful,he doesn't want to flirt with a 15 yrs old,he is not a pedo. Yeah,he thought he might give a chance to the girls,after all he hasn't done it with a female yet...it might be good right? And Aomine is a boob manic so there must be something magical in them.

The red haired man was busily watching still those girls,when someone shook his shoulders,he looked to the left and there was Kise,giving him is usual,bright smile. He hasn't seen him really much since him and Aomine break up. They weren't that good friends,and anyways he always had an insure feeling about the model.  
But now the golden haired looked really happy to see him.

'Kagamicchi! It is great to see you,Kurokocchi said you might have come,but he wasn't sure ~' said Ryouta as he hugged the taller male,who responded it for Kise's surprise.

'Well,yeah. I didn't have any better to do ,so why the hell why not?' laughed awkwardly Kagami 'The only thing I don't like is this queue,it seems long..'

'Don't worry about that suu~ I'm a VIP here,I can take you in without waiting, I did the same with the others!'said Kise with a very happy voice,he was glad he can help Kagami.

'Oh,really? That's awesome Kise' Kagami gave him appreciative smile.

Kise grabbed Kagami's hand and lead him to the entrance ,however the people in the queue was really mad ,but the model didn't care he was just happily walking to the club.

When they get it in Kagami said a quiet 'wow'. Like 2000 people were dancing there to loud music,neon lights were flashing everywhere,and everyone seemed to have an awesome time,it was just a maybe too dark there,but it is a club so Kagami thought it is okay.

They were already inside when he realized Kise disappeared,and he was standing there alone again. Such dejavú. This happened at Aiko's party too,expect that time not Kise left him,and there weren't 2000 people in Kuroko's house,but the situation is the same.  
People were bumping into his shoulder and Kagami really get tired of it,so he decided he will find a more quiet place and from there he will send a message to Kuroko.

He finally found a spot where were just standing like 5-6 people (who were texting also) not a bunch of people and he happily wanted to go there,when someone grabbed him by his waist.  
First Kagami didn't know how to react. Someone just grabbed his waist..like wtf? He is a guy,it might be dark there,but it can be clearly seen he is guy,then someone is hitting on him.  
He got nervous,this is his chance,he should do his best,he might be his new love! He wanted to turn around when the owner of the hand was faster and said something.

'Where are you going and your pretty ass?'

'….'

'So~?'

'Aomine,let me go or I will broke your hand in a minute' hissed Kagami,and turn around,hell yes,he know this voice,it is Aomine's,whose else? God,why are you so mean to me? Aomine was standing in front of him,both of his hands places on his hips,and looking at him. ' I know that you are stupid Ahomine,but let me fucking go!!'

'Ouch,don't be so vicious ,it doesn't look good at you,oh wait it does.' smirked the blue haired male,but Kagami had have enough,he pushed the other male,so he was free again,he took the opportunity and walked away very fast,in the big and dark dance floor he could easily merge in the crowd.

 

When he finally found a peaceful spot Kagami looked for his mobile phone and wrote a text message very quickly,a few moments later his phone was vibrating showing that he has already got a reply.

Kagami 7.24pm : why didnt u tell me he will be here???

Tetsu 7.25pm: If have told you,you wouldn't have come,right? 

Kagami 7.27pm: well damn tetsu im going home!! and anyways where are u?

Tetsu 7.30pm: Oh I couldn't make it,Aiko had suddenly a fever. I have to take care of my son Kagami-kun.

Kagami 7.31pm: then why the heck do I have be here?? srsly im going home!

Tetsu 7.43pm: Do as you wish Kagami-kun,good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahw maaaan. I really don't want to make Aomine this asshole,but my fingers D:  
> Now I'm really thinking about giving him a nicer role,since I really like him but still I write about like he is the worst person :c
> 
> and the another thing...I'm out of ideas,I mean I don't know when the next chapter will come because right now I can't think about anything :'c  
> dont hate me D:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is finally jealous,but he doesn't even know it.  
> enjoy~

Kagami wanted to go home really,but he felt like that if he would,that would mean he let Aomine win,and he doesn't want that. When he was sure the dark blue haired is not around him,Kagami went straight to the bar,he needed some alcohol,and honestly he wanted to get drunk. Who knows if he is drunk he might hook up with some cutie boy,ne?

It was quite a fight to get to the bar, lot of thirsty girls and boys were already standing there and waiting for the drink,and when finally Kagami faced the bartender he went away,because he wanted to serve first the girls,typical...

After 10 minutes later he got finally his Sake bomb cocktail,which looked really good, although he never tired it before. He is not really fan of alcohol,and if he was drinking it was just beer, so he doesn't know how much can he drink until he became drunk,but today night he will figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine was looking for Kagami in the crowd,and actually wanted to apologize for his behavior. He didn't mean to be an ass with him,but this is just his personality,and if he sees Kagami,he can't control himself,he doesn't know how to act. But anyways he said that his butt looks great,so why was he offended?  
Well,never mind,he just want to find the redhaired and say sorry,which will be a very big thing from him,even when they were going out for 8 years,he didn't really use this word. When he did something bad,he just hugged Kagami from behind and placed his head on the other shoulder, this was the sign of his apologize,which Kagami always accepted.  
So actually saying this out will be really hard for him, but no he has to do it. In the near past he fucked up a lot of thing,and probably caused some bad nights for Kagami,which he didn't deserve, so at least he can really say 'sorry'.

He was looking everywhere for the other ,but god damn,this club must be really popular since,he always bumped into someone,or he just couldn't step two directly because a group of girls were surely dancing there.   
Another interesting fact,he just couldn't care about the girls in the club. Well okay,if a girl was wearing a really low cut top he checked out her boobs,but nothing more,he didn't even wanted to fuck them.   
Before he bumped into Kagami he was looking for Kise to say goodbye because he wanted to go home. It is very rare from him,since they broke up Aomine was clubbing a lot,which he enjoyed,but today's party is just lame.

After a few minutes he was thinking about giving up,maybe the red haired already went home,if he did that,he will write a card to him or something like that. He couldn't think about any other reasons why he can't find a 190cm ,bright red haired guy it should be very easy to spot him.  
Aomine headed to the exit,when he heard a familiar laughter from the bar,he turned his head over there,and there was Kagami standing with an other guy, and his ex boyfriend was really drunk. He didn't check the bar because Kagami usually doesn't drink, but he was definitely standing the with an unknown guy and flirting.

He has never seen flirting Kagami,after all he was the red haired first partner,so he doesn't have any experience. At least this is what Aomine thought,but looking at those two Kagami was doing a really good job,since the other guy was blushing heavily,and giggling like a teenager girl.  
Suddenly Aomine felt annoyed and started to sweat,and for reason he really felt the urge to punch the other guy. He couldn't take his eyes off from Kagami,and from the other, the longer he was watching them the more fidgety and irate he became, Aomine could feel that is blood pressure is growing and he just didn't know this feeling. Never felt it before,and he truly hated it,and the worst he couldn't stop it,he just felt more and more irate and now he really wanted to punch that blonde guy. Sadly, he knew that he can't,he is a policeman,and it wouldn't be good for his reputation in his job,and life. 

Aomine decided,he won't watch them any longer and quickly turned away,but his brain was still thinking about them,and masking questions. What are they doing? The blond guy is gay? Sure he is? Why are they flirting? Why is he bothered by it? He was so jealous,he just didn't know this feeling.

'Duuh!' Aomine couldn't take it anymore and punched the wall,his fist were bleeding but he could care less,he wished it was that stupid blonde's face. People who was standing near him quickly went away,they were afraid they will be the next. He wanted to hit again,when a hand stopped him.

'Aominecchi!! What are you doing?!! Your fist are bleeding?!' asked hysterically Kise,the model looked at Aomine,and fear was in his golden eyes. 'Did you just punch the wall?!'

The dark blue haired shaken off the model's hand from his,and without looking,he pointed at Kagami's direction. 'Who's that?!'

Kise turned left where Kagami and the blond stranger were still chatting and laughing,and it seemed like the stranger just bought an another drink to the red haired, which he gladly accepted,and drank in a few seconds. Kagami's head was really red and he was barely standing on his feet. 

'Ugh..the blonde one? That is James,he is my colleague. He is an American model who has photosho' Kise wanted to continue but Aomine stopped him.

'Is he gay?'

'What?' Kise blinked a big.

'You heard that' Aomine gave him really serious look, the golden haired model was too afraid to say anything so he just nodded. 

As Aomine got his answer he left Kise there and went directly too Kagami. He could see every sign,and now he understood. That fucker James is trying to make Kagami drunk,probably he even put some drugs in his drinks. After Kagami passed out,he will take him,and do some not really nice things with the red haired. Aomine had a lot of similar cases,so he can really tell when a fucktard like this James,has something in his mind.

And he was so right,when he saw Kagami the red haired was really close from passing out,he could barely stand so he was leaning on James next to him. And even Kagami was in that situation the blonde guy was ordering him one more drink,when the bartender gave it to him,James put out a little bag from his pocket,and poured the white powder into Kagami's drink,who didn't notice anything,he just wanted to hand the drink to Kagami,when Aomine grabbed his arm,very strongly.   
James looked up questionably,he didn't get what was going on,he didn't even know who was this dark person.

'Dude,let me' said James in a weak Japanese,Aomine just grabbed him more strongly,and gave him smirk. That one when he is playing basketball and ready to destroy the opponent. 'Are you deaf? Let me go,that's hurt'

'Oh,I'm so glad then' needless to say Aomine,was grabbing James' wrist tightly,his palm started to turn white. 'You have to seconds to let go Bakagami,or I will fucking broke your model hand'

James looked around desperately,but no one was there to help him,but the American model decided not giving away Kagami that easily,he was buying him drinks all night,no way when finally he is drunk,he will give him out,from an unknown dude. 'Why,who is him to you?'

'He is just mine.' Answered Aomine,and gave him a dead look 'Now,if you don't let him go..or should I say again? I will fucking broke every bones you have.' when he finished his sentence he even tightened his grabbing, James' palm was seriously white,so the American just pushed Kagami away,but poor red haired was half unconscious he almost fell,but fortunately Aomine catch him.  
'Come on Kagami,let's go home'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo. After 14732 years I'm back!   
> Aomined saved his heroine. But will his heroine forgive him?  
> Would like to hear some feedbacks!?c:


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end:)  
> Thank you for coming with me in this adventure,more information/explanation in the note down below!

Kagami woke up in his bed with a terrible headache,maybe the worst he ever had. Also he couldn't remember too much from the night..he knows that he met with Kise,also with Aomine,who was his usual self,a dick,but after what happened is still a question.  
But he is in his bed which means he get home safely, so Kagami shouldn't worry much,probably it was just a regular clubbing. But then why is his head hurt like he was drinking all night? Not remembering your night is really scary,maybe he should call Kise,the blondie guy should know the detials.

Kagami looked at his drawer,where his red alarm clock is placed. It was already 11.08,he sure slept a lot! Kagami was glad it is Saturday and his day off,he couldn't go to work now,in this condition, the red haired had to admit he is hungover,and he wasn't so proud of it. He hasn't been hungover since Murasakibara's 24th birthday,that night he was having a little bit better time than he should have. Since that he promised he won't get in that situation again,he was doing well... until today.  
But god damn,one crooked night,is not the end of life,right?  
The red haired just decided the he will sleep back,when his bedroom door has opened,and Aomine's head appeared. 

'Oi,Kagami I'm gonna take a shower' said the tanned male,and he closed the bedroom door after him,and went to the bathroom.

'Hm,ok' yawned Kagami,and started to moving to find a comfortable position,he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep,when his brain started to working and finally got the information. 'HEEEEE?' the red haired immediately sat up in his bed and looked at the bathroom door,listening the showering noises.

His hungover feeling ended in a moment,and his brain was working and thinking so hard,trying to remember,figure out why is Aomine in his apartment,and having a shower! He has no rights to use his shower,as he knows the dark blue haired guy like to have nice,long showers,which means a big,fat water bill. Haha,god damn no!  
Let's see..they met in the club yesterday night. He was an ass,no way Kagami invited him after that.  
He has to know what happened why is Aomine here,and he knows what he has to do to figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine was taking a long and nice shower,oh man how he missed this bathroom! After all he was using it for eight years,that's a lot. He liked Kagami's shower because it was designed to extra tall people like them, he has a regular shower in his apartment,and that is just so uncomfortable,he always have to pay attention not to head it.  
After he finished the refreshing shower,he was looking at himself in the mirror. 'Dayum,the wet,chocolate brown body still looking fine' he was charmed by his reflection. 

He tried to open the bathroom door silently,not to wake up Kagami,he might be sleeping,but the French king sized double bed was empty.  
He couldn't resist,he just wanted to feel again his old bed,and with a big jump he occupied it. It felt so damn god,there was enough space,even Kagami could sleep next to him,and still it wouldn't be a problem. The right side of the bed was still smelling like him ,still after a half year..  
Aomine had to smile,but it was a sad smile. He really fucked it up,and now he can admit it. He had everything,and he easily thrown it away,for some one-night adventure and boobs,he is really stupid.  
But it he can't do anything too late for everything,Kagami clearly hate him,and honestly he can understand that.

After 10 minutes Aomine finally get out from the bed,and shaken himself. He doesn't wanna look like someone who is sad,or regretted something,that just wouldn't be him.

When he opened the door,and stepped into the living room,for his biggest surprise there wasn't just Kagami. Next to the red haired there were Kise and Kuroko sitting on the floor and busily speaking about something,but as soon as they saw Aomine,they stopped it.

'Hey..' said Aomine,he didn't get what was going on. 'What's up?'

'Oh~~ I'm just here to tell Kagamicchi what happened last nightsu' said Kise with a perky and impish smile,the dark blue haired had a very bad feeling about it.

'And you Tetsu?' asked Aomine,looking at the small man,who was giving him the dead fish look.

'I'm just here since I thought it would be interesting,also Aiko is with Momoi-san,so I have a free day' Kuroko seemed a really innocent man,but Aomine couldn't help its,sometimes he just felt like that the light blue haired is more dangerous than Akashi,he can easily imagine that. 'And Kise-kun told us a very interesting information about yesterday night' Kuroko slightly smiled at Aomine,but this just made the dark blue haired more confused.

'Really?' Aomine looked at the model,who was making 'pfu-pfu' faces. 

'Yeah~ Aominecchi was total jealous! It was really cute I've never seen Aominecchi jealous,but also it was frightening,he was punching the poor wallsu~' Kise giggled like a teenager girl,and this is just made Aomine annoyed,and plus Kagami now knows how pathetic Aomine was,and it made him more annoyed.

'Really?' Kagami asked Aomine ,the dark blue haired couldn't stand the other male eyes on him,he could feel that his body temperature is went up,and probably his head is red. 'Aomine?'

'Well..duh. I was more like angry,cuz that American shithead gave you drugs,and who knows what he wanted wit you...hey is that a new picture?' Aomine quickly tired to speak about something else,and asked about a picture which was obviously not new,since he bought it for Kagami like 4 years ago,as long as he realized,he felt more embarrassed. ' Well ok I was jealous so what? I mean I've never seen Kagami flirting with anyone,he always belonged to me..and even before we started to going out he didn't had a girlfriend. So yeah yesterday when I saw him with that stupid ass, I got really angry,but you should be happy I brought you home,and you didn't end up with that weirdo.'

The room was silent,no one heard something like this from Aomine ever, they could see that the dark blue haired feel awkward too,he was looking around the room than at Kagami,looking again around then his eyes were again on the red haired,he was waiting impatiently for his respons.  
But it seemed like Kagami doesn't want to answer so Kuroko elbowed him,also Kise poked his face.

'Ohw' said Kagami then looked at this friends offended,then he looked at Aomine,who was still making strange faces 'Well thanks?'

'You're welcome'

'But..' continued Kagami ' Don't think that I'll forgive you. You just made this 6 months horrible for me..and when we met you were an ass,you never said sorry..I really don't know what to do with you. I mean I would be lying if I said that I don't feel anything for you,but I'm afraid if we would get back together a few years later you would again broke up. And then I'd be again alone,broken and feeling stupid. So I really don't kn..'

'It's ok I understand you' said Aomine,and gave Kagami a weak smile. 'I'm sorry for many actions I did,although I know with a sorry I can't help so much,but still. Kagami apologize'

'…'

In the room there was a heavy silence,even Kise didn't know what to do to cheer them up,he was looking at desperately Kuroko,but the light blue haired just shaken his head,showing that,he shouldn't speak now.  
For everyone's surprise Aomine was the one who broke the silence.

'Soo,Kagami. Wanna play 1-on-1? The court is so close,I remember that.' asked the dark blue haired from the very surprised red haired.

'Eh?' this was the only thing Kagami could say,they haven't played 1-on-1 since a while,not even when they were going out. 

'Ah I see.' sighed Aomine ' You are too afraid you would lose,it was such a pity to even ask it' teased Aomine the other male.

'Huh?!' something moved in Kagami,and in his eyes a familiar vibrancy appeared. 

'Yeah,you heard right. Well I guess than I'm going home,you couldn't beat me any ways' yawned Aomine,and headed to the front door.

'Oi,stop Ahomine'! Kagami's voice was full with life,Kuroko hasn't heard Kagami this alive since a while ' Get your shit together,cuz I'm gonna kick your ass! '

'Is that so?' asked Aomine with his usual smirk.

 

Kise and Kuroko were sitting in the bench next to the basketball court watching their friends were playing basketball. Although they were just playing for themselves their play was very intense,Kuroko and Kise gladly watched the exciting match,the pairing was playing a fair play although sometimes when one of them dunked they said things 'In your face!!' or 'I told ya you cant beat me!'

'Nee,Kurokocchi..what do you think?' asked out of the blue Kise,Kuroko didn't have to ask about what,he get what was the blonde thinking about,because his mind was just thinking the same.

' I don't know Kise-kun. If I look at them now,my heart became so happy..they have been playing for 2 hours now . Their playing like is nothing happened,although for just a half year they didn't speak at all. Just look at Kagami-kun, he is alive, happy and his old self, I couldn't do anything to make him happy,and now he is playing with that person who hurt him still,his face is full of joy.  
And look at Aomine-kun..I met him during 6 months,he wasn't himself neither, he wasn't that damaged like Kagami-kun,but still I know how bad these months were him too,and now his smirk is back. Sometimes he tried to fake that smile,but I always knew that wasn't true,but this one is the right. It is just too sad this two soul mates move apart from the other,because this is how they are entire. I truly believe in that if they end up someone else and not with each other they would be just a half. Like ice and fire,they need each other and they complete the other ,they just don't know it yet. I really hope sooner or later they will realize even the God make them a couple, Aomine-kun made a horrible mistake,true,but I believe in that he will get his second chance, they have a right to be happy,and look at them now. If they aren't happy I don't know what are they'

'Wow,Kurokocchi you really want them to be together,don't you?'

'Of course after all I'm an AoKaga shipper' 

'Eeeeh?!' screamed Kise. 

 

xxxThe Endxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes. I wanted to end the story like this,like an open book.  
> Will they end up together,Kagami will forgive or move on? It is all up to you.  
> The reason why I made the ending is that I don't know which would be fair.  
> A few of you said that Kagami and Aomine shouldn't end up together,since Aomine was  
> really bad,but the mostly you guys wanted AoKaga ending.  
> Well you got both,since you just have to use your imagination!  
> All you have to know the last Kuroko big speech are my thoughts,so I think they can be truly happy with each other,but maybe someone not thinking like that.  
> I hope you liked my story,thank you:)


End file.
